The subject matter herein relates generally to receptacle connectors.
Receptacle connectors are used with an electrical connector system for electrically connecting a circuit board with another component, such as a plug connector. The receptacle connector includes signal contacts that provide electrical paths between the plug connector and the circuit board. At hired data rates, signal integrity of the receptacle connector is problematic. Ground contacts are typically provided between signal contacts to provide electrical shielding through the receptacle connector. However, routing of signal contacts and ground contacts through the connector may be difficult and increase the overall size of the receptacle connector. In the data communication industry, there is a desire for decreasing footprints of receptacle connectors on the circuit boards. However, smaller footprints lead to signal integrity problems within the electrical connector system.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable receptacle connector for an electrical connector system.